Administrative Core (A) is the innovative and synergistic engine driving the Penn CFAR, a collaboration ofthe University of Pennsylvania and its Perelman School of Medicine, Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and Wistar Institute. Core A establishes and oversees Shared Resource Cores, educational activities, a Developmental Core, mentoring activities of junior investigators, and initiatives that build strong ties to the campus and community. Core A will continue to be led by Director James Hoxie, MD and Co- Director Ronald Collman, MD. Core A works closely with a governing Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Committee, and Community Advisory Board. In addition to the Cores, Core A oversees the CFAR's 4 Research Areas (Virology/Pathogenesis, Clinical/Therapeutics, Immunology vaccine, Behavioral & Social Sciences) and the new Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) (Viral Hepatitis & HIV Co-Infection, HIV Eradication & Functional Control, AIDS & Addiction). Core A provides the management and scientific direction for the CFAR and establishes the necessary linkages among participants. Core A's primary responsibilities are to 1) facilitate communication among CFAR members; 2) lead a robust and transparent strategic planning process: 3) ensure that opportunities in emerging scientific areas and technologies in HIV/AIDS research are recognized and pursued: 4) ensure that Core facilities serve the research needs of members and comply with the policies by which they were established; 5) enforce sound fiscal management and accountability for Core activities and Developmental funds; 6) create multidisciplinary and vibrant educational programs for faculty and students; 7) provide resources, organizational capacity, and scientific direction to CFAR SWGs; 8) pursue strong outreach programs that address the needs of domestic and international populations most affected by the HIV epidemic; 9) foster collaborations throughout the national CFAR network: and 10) promote diversity and inclusion in all CFAR activities. Core A is deeply committed to initiatives that build strong ties for the CFAR to the campus and the Philadelphia community, the CFAR network, and to international programs of Core I and inter-CFAR collaborations.